


A Simple Misunderstanding

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anger, Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Jack overhears part of a conversation and draws the wrong conclusion.





	A Simple Misunderstanding

Jack sat at the kitchen table staring at his plate. He knew he needed to eat, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He got up from the table, scraped his food into the trash, and put his plate in the sink. He went into the bathroom, washed up and got ready for bed. As he turned out the light, he was thinking about the conversation he'd overheard at the Foundation earlier that day. Jack had heard Mac tell Cory Fremont that he was trying to find a way to break it to Jack that things had changed, and he was going to have to do it soon so things wouldn't get messy. Cory had made the comment that shake-ups were messy no matter how you looked at it, and Mac agreed. Jack retreated before the conversation was over because he was afraid of what he'd do if he heard any more. Mac had called and left a message saying that he would be home late and for Jack to not wait up. This did noting to improve Jack's mood, or state of mind. Was Mac seeing someone already? Was he getting ready to tell Jack that it was over? What had Jack done wrong? All these questions and more flooded his mind, and made it hard to go to sleep. Jack finally fell asleep around 1 a. m. and Mac had yet to come home.

While Jack was torturing himself over what he'd heard, Mac, Matty, and a few of the higher ups in the Foundation were brainstorming on how to split up the teams and who to put where. It had been Matty's idea to split the teams and re-arrange them to suit their talents better. She knew that Mac wasn't thrilled about being split from Jack, but she felt that Jack would be better utilized with one of the tactical teams given his military experience. When she explained this to Mac, he understood and agreed, but then again, Matty wasn't going to be the one to have to explain this to Jack. That was something Mac was NOT looking forward to. As the hour grew late, Matty decided to table the discussion regarding the other teams until the morning. The meeting broke up and Mac headed home. When he arrived, he saw the clock on the wall in the living room. It read 1: 45 a. m. He'd called and left a message for Jack, but knew he was gonna catch hell, especially if Jack was still awake. His luck held as he quietly washed up and got in bed. He reached for Jack, only to have him move to the other side of the bed. Mac knew what that meant, and braced himself for what he might have to face in the morning.

The following morning found Jack extremely quiet, and Mac trying to make conversation to fill the void. Once he realized that it was doing no good, he stopped and let the silence play out as the two got ready for work. Once the two got to the Foundation, Matty called to ask if they would join her in the conference room. Once everyone was assembled, she began to outline her plan regarding the teams. When she got to Mac's team, she said that she was assigning Jack to the tactical team and replacing him with Cory Fremont and that Bozer would be replacing Riley, who would be heading up the data collection and surveillance team. Needless to say, Jack wasn't happy about this, but decided not to make a big deal about it. All he asked was when he was to start with the tactical unit. Jack jumped in and told him he would be starting immediately. Jack just looked at Mac and rolled his eyes.

Later that morning, Jack had cleared his desk and was getting ready to head to the tactical unit so he could report to the man in charge. Just as he was ready to go, there was a knock on the door. Without thinking, Jack said; “Come in...” and when he saw who it was, he knew he'd made a mistake.....

“What do you want?”

“I came to talk to you about what happened this morning. I know you must have been surprised.....”

“Don't worry about it, Mac. It's just all part of the job..... now if you'll excuse me......”

Mac left the office, and Jack closed and locked the door. He headed to the tactical offices while Mac headed to his own office to try and figure out just what the hell was going on. He couldn't understand Jack's behavior at all. The silence this morning at breakfast, the non-reaction at being told he was being re-assigned, and his coldness toward Mac in his office. Mac knew he had to get in front of this, but the trouble was, he didn't know exactly what he needed to get in front of. He decided to try and talk to Jack that night at home, so maybe he could get a handle on what was bothering his man.......

 

Later that night,Mac sat waiting for Jack to come home. He hadn't had a chance to talk to him at the office, and was disappointed when Jack told him he would be home sometime later, if at all. Mac knew then that Jack really was upset, and that he might get just drunk enough to be susceptible to some street hustlers' charms and do something he might regret, or he might just stay out all night walking the streets, trying to figure out what was going on. Mac couldn't take waiting anymore, so he grabbed his keys and went looking for Jack. It didn't take long to find him, not long at all. Mac found him making a deal with a hustler out in front of one of Jack's favorite dives. Mac called out to him, and when Jack looked up at him, Mac could see that he was almost too late. He got out of the car and asked Jack to come home with him. Jack balked at first,but then decided it wasn't worth all the bullshit, so he got in the car with Mac and the pair headed home.

When they arrived, Jack went to the kitchen for a beer, and Mac sat down on the sofa. When Jack returned, Mac noticed that Jack sat as far away from Mac as he possibly could. Mac looked at Jack and said; “Tell me what the hell is going on with you!”.....

“I could ask you the same question, Mac......”

“What do you mean?”

“I happened to overhear part of your conversation with my replacement yesterday......”

Mac thought for a moment, but couldn't quite remember what Jack was alluding to......

“You're gonna have to be more specific that that, Jack.....”

“You told Cory that you were going to have to find a way to break it to me that things had changed, an that you needed to do it soon so things wouldn't get messy....... if you tell me you didn't say that, you're a fucking liar!”

“Jack, you hear everything correctly. But, before you fly off the handle, I'd like a chance to explain.....”

“I'm listening.....”

“When I said I needed to find a way to tell you about things changing, it was about Matty's idea to split and re-group the teams, and as for things getting messy, I know how you don't do change too well and I was hoping I would get a chance to talk to you privately before the meeting with Matty......'

'What about Cory?”

“What about him? He's going to be training with me..... that's all....”

“So there's no funny business?”

“Not at all..... I promise.....”

Mac noticed that Jack was crying, and went over to comfort him.......

“Baby, what's wrong?”

“Mac, I thought you were going to throw me over for Cory, and that's why I had been put on another team.......”

“Jack, I'm not throwing you over for anybody. I love you too much for that. Besides, why would I want to ruin the best thing I ever had?”

“Mac, I love you so much, but I had a feeling that this was the end for us, and that I was going to lose you.......”

“Don't worry, Jack. It would take a whole lot more than a simple misunderstanding for me to give you up!”

 

THE END


End file.
